borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sniper Rifle/parts
Sniper Rifles fall into two families, differentiated by their bodies and magazines: sniper rifles proper, sometimes called manual-action, pump-action, or (inaccurately) bolt-action sniper rifles; and semi-automatic ("semi-auto") sniper rifles. Operationally, the two families strongly resemble one another. Manual-action sniper rifles have a higher critical hit damage bonus, whereas semi-auto sniper rifles have a higher rate of fire. Other than body and magazine, the two families share most parts, though certain accessories are specific to one or the other. Different parts will influence different attributes of the weapon. Note: Sniper rifle parts also include a grip. However, the grip does not affect any of the weapon's attributes. Each grip design is specific to the weapon's manufacturer. A sniper rifle's name derives from the body, stock, and magazine parts present on the weapon. Parts Body The body of a sniper rifle is usually easy to identify, since the model name declares it straightforwardly. Manual-action and semi-auto sniper rifles have different bodies. Any sniper rifle with or is a semi-auto, while all others are manual-action. Sniper rifles Semi-auto sniper rifles Stock The stock is completely specified within the weapon's model number. For unique weapons without a model number, the stock is easily distinguishable in profile. Manual-action and semi-auto sniper rifles share the same set of stocks. The stock affects both overall weapon stability (recoil reduction), accuracy and reload speed. In addition, some stocks offer a minor tech upgrade. Unlike revolvers or combat rifles, there are no stockless sniper rifles. All sniper rifles will have a stock other than . Note that the weapon's model number is a function of both its stock model number (listed here) as well as its magazine model number. Magazine The magazine is specified within the weapon's model number. For unique weapons without a model number, they're mostly easily distinguished by the weapon's ammo capacity. Manual-action and semi-auto sniper rifles use completely different magazines. Any sniper rifle with or is a semi-auto, while all others are manual-action. Primarily, the magazine specifies the number of rounds of ammunition carried by the sniper rifle; beyond that, it influences weapon damage and reload speed, and can affect rate of fire and the weapon's tech level as well. Note that the weapon's model number is a function of both its magazine model number (listed here) as well as its stock model number. Sniper rifles All manual-action sniper rifles have an ammunition capacity of 3 or 6. Semi-auto sniper rifles Semi-auto sniper rifles will have different ammunition capacity depending on the manufacturer, the material grade, and the magazine part. Dahl, Hyperion, and Torgue make rifles with a baseline capacity of 5, while S&S weapons start at 7. Barrel While sniper rifle barrels do not affect the weapon's model number, they are easy to distinguish visually from their overall length and the profile of the flash suppressor or shroud at the end of the barrel. Manual-action and semi-auto sniper rifles share the same set of barrels. Barrels strongly affect the sniper rifle's damage and accuracy, and can influence recoil reduction and weapon tech level as well. Grip As with all weapons in Borderlands, the grip does not affect any of the sniper rifle's attributes. Each grip design is specific to the weapon's manufacturer, therefore each sniper rifle of the same manufacturer will have the same grip. ASR = Semi-auto sniper rifle; SR = Sniper rifle Sight Sniper rifle sights are easily distinguished by the zoom statistic published on the weapon's gun card. They have little further effect on the weapon's attributes. Certain sniping styles may nevertheless favor certain sights, for improved peripheral-field visibility or magnification at range. Manual-action and semi-auto sniper rifles share the same set of sights. Other than a couple of unique weapons (Rider and Whitting's Elephant Gun), all sniper rifles have a scope, i.e., a sight part other than . The weapon's published zoom statistic may include a bonus for the manufacturer and material grade when it is Jakobs material 2 ("ZZ"), or the presence of the Hawkeye title on the weapon. The following table summarizes zooms for weapons with no other such modifiers present. Accessory Unlike other parts, the accessory part does not have a consistent effect on a weapon's attributes: some accessories boost tech, some alter recoil, some speed reload time. Some accessories grant a special property to the weapon, Elemental Damage, beyond mere attribute modification; furthermore, many accessories make their weapon eligible for a special name prefix describing the weapon's altered behavior, such as "Sober." Most accessories are easy to differentiate visually. They always appear under the barrel, immediately in front of the foremost weapon grip. An accessory may or may not be present on any given sniper rifle, and no more than a single accessory may be present, which is why the game will never spawn, for example, a legendary Rolling Volcano. While the elemental accessories are common to both families of sniper rifles, the rest are specific to one or the other. Elemental accessories There are four different elemental accessories, , , , and , corresponding to the four different varieties of Elemental Damage. Each glow in the color corresponding to their element, making them easily identifiable. Elemental accessories grant shots fired from the sniper rifle elemental properties, imposing a -40% damage penalty in exchange, and grant an increase to the weapon's overall tech level. The accessories of the legendary Volcano, Cobra, and Orion each resemble an ordinary elemental accessory. However, Volcano only appears on manual-action sniper rifles, while Orion and Cobra only appear on semi-auto sniper rifles. The Explosive accessory behaves unlike the other elemental accessories, as it always generates an explosive elemental event, even when the weapon does not proc per se. A sniper rifle with an elemental accessory is eligible for various elemental prefixes, depending on the weapon's element and net tech level. Sniper rifles Rolling accessory The Rolling accessory grants a manual-action sniper rifle a 100% bonus to reload speed. This bonus more than compensates for a slow stock such as or , and is cumulative with the speed bonus intrinsic to the legendary Surkov. A weapon with the Rolling accessory is eligible for the Rolling prefix. Heavy accessory The Heavy accessory grants a manual-action sniper rifle an 18% damage bonus and a slight (+1) increase in tech level, exacting an 18% recoil penalty in turn. A weapon with the Heavy accessory is eligible for the Heavy prefix. Long accessory The Long accessory grants a manual-action sniper rifle a 25% diminution (i.e. bonus) to spread (accuracy), along with an increase (+2) in tech level. A weapon with the Long accessory is eligible for the Long prefix. Semi-auto sniper rifles Brisk accessory The Brisk accessory grants a semi-auto sniper rifle a 50% increase in its rate of fire, along with a 50% bonus to reload speed. The reload speed bonus is sufficient to compensate completely for the penalty imposed by , though not . A weapon with the Brisk accessory is eligible for the Brisk prefix, though PPZ-bodied weapons will usually instead receive Liquid. Deep accessory The Deep accessory grants a semi-auto sniper rifle a 30% damage bonus. Unlike its manual-action counterpart, it neither grants a tech increase nor imposes a recoil penalty. A weapon with the Deep accessory is eligible for the Deep prefix. Sober accessory The Sober accessory grants a semi-auto sniper rifle a 30% diminution (i.e. bonus) to spread (accuracy), along with a 40% bonus to minimum and maximum accuracy and a 50% boost to accuracy regeneration. Like its manual-action counterpart, it also grants a +2 increase in tech level. A weapon with the Sober accessory is eligible for the Sober prefix. No accessory The part serves as a placeholder for a weapon with conventional behavior, nothing more. A sniper rifle with this non-part will have no accessory visible beneath the barrel. Naming Other than unique drops, a sniper rifle name consists of the name of its body, a model number comprising stock and magazine, a possible manufacturer-specific material code, a prefix derived from its attributes or accessory, and a title. Two families of sniper rifles use different bodies and magazines, and so are easily distinguishable by name. Body name The first element of the sniper rifle name is a simple function of its body part. To recap: Model number The model number consists of the sum of the number codes for the weapon's stock and magazine. Weapons with both or higher and or higher have this model number further multiplied by 10, denoting their premium quality. The two and share the same code, 0. They are nevertheless easily distinguished from one another by the body name, which will indicate whether the weapon is a manual-action sniper rifle (and thus ) or a semi-auto sniper rifle ( ). The magazine of the legendary Invader has its own number code, 77. Invaders will have a model number of 77, 97, 1070, 1170, or 1270, depending on the stock of the weapon. Material code Material codes are common to all weapons. See Material Grade for more info. Prefix The prefix is determined either by the weapon's overall attributes, its accessory, or possibly its material grade. Attribute prefixes may further bias the weapon's attributes. Title The title is determined either from the weapon's overall attributes, its accessory, or a legendary part. If the weapon does not qualify for any of these, its title defaults to "Sniper." Other resources *The Gearcalc tool, whose mechanics research made the precise data on this page possible *For an alternate specification of every sniper rifle part's contribution to the whole, see http://blmodding.wikidot.com/sniper-rifle and http://blmodding.wikidot.com/sniper-rifle-semiautomatic *Part Spotter's Guide presents visuals of every part Category:Mechanics